When Akatsuki Rules
by lesley99
Summary: Akatsuki ingin berjaya dan berkuasa, bagaimanakah caranya? Sasori yang dijadikan 'model mulus nan unyu', Kisame yang matanya berubah jadi hijau gara-gara ngebayangin duit yang mau dikorupsi, kesabaran Itachi Uchiha yang diuji dan masih banyak lagi. Warning: OOC, Typos, nista, humor gagal, tidak sesuai EYD. RnR please?


When Akatsuki Rules

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, Typos, Humor gagal, Nista, Absurd

I gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction.

Happy reading!

Hari ini adalah suatu hari yang cerah. Burung-burung bernyanyi dengan riang gembira. Namun, tidak demikian dengan pemimpin kelompok unik kita yang satu ini.

Wajah kusut yang belum disetrika, aura depresi dan keputus-asaan yang mengawang-ngawang di udara sekitar orang itu juga dapat kita rasakan.

Pein nampak pundung di pojokan, namun segera bangkit berdiri dan menggebrak meja terdekat. "APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAAAN?!" jeritnya dengan sepenuh hati, jiwa dan raga.

Nampak burung-burung beterbangan menjauh. Ternyata teriakan Pein barusan boleh juga ya.

Sesaat kemudian, nampak anggota Akatsuki berdatangan. Entah karena memang diperintah Pein, atau memang insting akan solidaritas dan persahabatan (baca: insting budak), mungkin hanya Hidan yang tahu. Lho, mengapa Hidan? Karena Hidan menanyakan petunjuk dewa-Jashin-nya itu. Intinya, mereka semua hadir dan berkumpul.

"Ada apa Pein? Mengapa menyuruh kami berkumpul?" semuanya bertanya dengan aura kepo. Nah, tapi sekarang setidaknya kita bisa menyimpulkan kalau Akatsuki berkumpul karena memangnya dipanggil Pein.

Pein tidak langsung menjawab dan malah menatap mereka semua dengan tatapan kosong. Sukses untuk membuat semua Akatsuki merinding di tempat.

"Hm? Tidakkah kalian merasakan sesuatu?" Pein malah bertanya balik. Semuanya sibuk maki-maki dalam hati. Orang jelas nggak tahu makanya nanya. Kenapa malah nanya balik sih? Dasar pemimpin nggak peka.

Ternyata Deidara bisa jawab. Tepatnya sih nanya balik. "Merasakan apa? Ledakan?" tanyanya polos. Diam-diam semuanya mengheningkan cipta buat Deidara semoga otaknya cepat berkembang. Tobi malah berencana ngasih susu formula pas pulang nanti.

"Langsung saja Pein. Katakan apa tujuanmu." kata Konan memulai.

"Ehem. Tujuanku,"

Semua hening mendengarkan. Apa sih yang sebenarnya mau dikatakan tukang piercing paruh waktu ini?

"AKATSUKI BERJAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriaknya berapi-api. Sebagai anggota (merangkap pelayan, pesuruh dan budak, terserah mau pilih yang mana) yang paling baik, tulus nan perhatian (bisa dianggap calon istri idaman), Tobi mengambil hidran untuk memadamkan api yang berasal dari Pein.

"Akatsuki harus jaya," ulangnya. "Harus kaya," timpal Kakuzu. "Harus punya selera seni.." dan spontan semua melirik Deidara dengan tatapan miris nan prihatin. "Harus menganut ajaran dewa..." niatnya Hidan sih ngasih ide tapi belum selesai ngomongnya semua sudah teriak tidak setuju.

"TIDAK!" "JANGAN SURUH KAMI MENGIKUTI ALIRAN SESATMU!" "..." Hidan pun terdiam dengan tampang mengenaskan.

"Lanjutkan Pein." kata Sasori kalem.

"Ehem. Oke. Akatsuki harus jaya."

"Iya terus apaan lagii," Zetsu nggak sabaran ternyata.

"Ehem. Iya, pokoknya harus..."

"IYA IYA HARUS JAYA LANGSUNG AJA DASAR RADIO RUSAK." semua teriak dengan volume tingkat tinggi.

"Ehem." Pein masih setia ber-ehem-ehem ria rupanya. "Lalu, harus dikenal luas. Kita butuh ketenaran."

"Tobi anak baik. Tobi harus tenar."

Semuanya langsung sweatdrop berjamaah. Apa-apaan ini? Apa hubungannyaaaa? batin mereka menjerit.

"Lalu kita harus berpengaruh luas. Kita harus memegang kendali. Kita harus berkuasa!" Pein melanjutkan.

"Gimana caranya? Sekalian kalo kita berkuasa kita pasti dapet duit yang banyaaak. Gimana caranya Pein? Gimana?!" Kakuzu mengguncang-guncang Pein dengan semangat yang membara. Tampak semangat akan duit berkobar di matanya.

"Berisik bego." Zetsu menyeret Kakuzu ke lantai. Orochimaru masih setia melakukan perawatan sisik agar tetap licin nan mengkilat.

"Terus apa Pein, ngomongnya yang bener lanjutin cepetan sana." Itachi mulai gak sabaran padahal yang terjadi sekarang belum ada apa-apanya. Poor Itachi.

"Oleh sebab itu maka penjajahan di atas dunia harus dihapuskan karena,..." Pein tiba-tiba diem. "Maaf salah. Tunggu."

"Tobi akan setia menunggu!~~~" Tobi lalu loncat-loncatan layaknya seorang anak hiperaktif yang lagi kena cacingan.

Semuanya hanya pura-pura nggak lihat. "Oke. Terbalik. Maksudku kita akan menjajah untuk mencapai kejayaan, ketenaran, kekayaan..." Pein belum selesai ngomong tapi Kakuzu udah kejang-kejang di lantai saking senengnya.

"Pokoknya akhirnya maksudnya intinya begitu. Ngertiiiii?"

"Ngertiiiii bu guyuuu Peiiiiin!" semua menjawab serempak.

Akhirnya tanpa mereka sadari, tibalah hari pelaksanaan misi yang akan menentukan masa depan Akatsuki yang tadinya terhalang oleh awan mendung, mungkin cumulonimbus atau kawan-kawannya.

Menurut rencana, mereka akan menyerang sebuah daerah yang kaya akan sumber dayanya, namun penduduknya miskin dan kurang pendidikan alias bodoh atau baka, dan tidak mengenal arti dan pentingnya persatuan bangsa. Menurut teori yang ada dan memang benar adanya, daerah seperti ini sangatlah sempurna bagi kaum penjajah tak terkecuali para Akatsuki.

Dan tentu saja dengan mudahnya mereka berhasil menaklukkan daerah itu dan menguasainya.

"Kita akan melaksanakan tugas masing-masing di sini." kata Pein membuka rapatnya. "Tobi, jelaskan." Mengapa Tobi? Karena Tobi yang paling baik, rajin belajar, patuh, dan rajin menabung.

"Menurut sejarah, tujuan bangsa menjajah bangsa lain adalah Gold, Glory dan Gospel." kata Tobi memulai. "Yang pertama akan kita bahas adalah Gold yang juga berarti kekayaan."

"Baik, yang akan kutugaskan disini adalah siapa yang bertugas dan tugasnya apa. Pertama. Kakuzu sebagai petugas penarik upeti dari rakyat."

Oh-ho. Kakuzu udah seneng duluan, terbayang olehnya bagaimana dana itu akan dikorupsi olehnya. Tindakan yang bijaksana bukan? Hm.. Pikir saja sendiri.

"Dua, Itachi sebagai pengawas rodi, lalu Kisame melaksanakan tambak ikan paksa, lalu Orochimaru membuka tambak ular paksa, sekaligus pengawas pabrik kerajinan kulit ular paksa." Pein melanjutkan. Tapi ternyata idenya bagus juga ya? "Kalian boleh mulai sekarang!" Pein memerintah dengan semangatnya. Dasar orang suka nyuruh-nyuruh.

Mereka melangkah dengan semangat tinggi. Mata Kakuzu tiba-tiba berubah warna jadi ijo, ngebayangin duit yang bakal dia korupsi nanti. Orochimaru mengibaskan rambut ala bintang shampo profesionalnya sambil berjalan melenggak-lenggok ria. Itachi sama Kisame sudah menghilang.

Sementara itu, Itachi mengawasi para pekerja rodi dengan sharingan-nya yang sudah mulai diaktifkan. Tidak salah kalau Pein menempatkannya di sini.

Namun, seorang pekerja yang penasaran bertanya pada Itachi. "Matamu kenapa, tuan?" "Ini namanya sharingan. Cara kerjanya pokoknya kau tidak perlu tahu, tapi berguna untuk mengawasi kalian." jawab Itachi nyantai.

Pekerja itu melongo dengan takjubnya. "Wah, kau menggosok matamu pakai saringan demi mengawasi kami? Aku sungguh takjub. Aku ingin sepertimu. Tadi kau bilang kau pake saringan kan? Kau gosok matamu itu jadinya pake saringan stainless atau saringan bambu?"

Itachi cuma bisa sweatdrop. Bukan pekerjaan gampang ternyata. Di sinilah kesabaran seorang Uchiha akan diuji.

"Bidang selanjutnya.. eh tunggu. Tadi kata Tobi ada Gospel ya?" tanya Pein memastikan.

"Gospel atau berarti tugas penyebaran agama." Tobi menjawab semangat.

"Kurasa takkan ada yang mau.. Eh tunggu. Hidan saja."

Hidan nyengir semangat dan langsung memulai tugas mulianya itu.

"Sisanya.. Aku yakin kalian semua menginginkan kejayaan dan ketenaran hmm?" Pein nyengir nista. "Aku tahu dan aku juga mauu~, nah aku mau jadi tukang piercing ternama, aku akan menjadi seorang trendsetter baru di sini ahahahayyyy!" lanjutnya.

"TERUS KAMI INI GIMANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DASAR PEMIMPIN EGOIS!" Pein ditimpukin sendal, guci tanah liat milik Deidara dan berbagai benda lainnya. Mirip pengeroyokan (?)

"Okeoke, Konan kau akan memperkenalkan produk kosmetik dan kecantikan dengan Sasori sebagai modelnya. Produk kecantikan itu harus dikenal luas, termashyur dan merajai pasaran luas. Slogan kalian, ingat ya. 'Wanita cantik, model mulus nan unyu, memberikan kosmetik terbaik berkualitas tinggi."

Konan dan Sasori berjalan keluar sambil berdebat soal slogan nista itu. Tapi mereka tetap melaksanakan tugasnya.

"Deidara, kau bisa memperkenalkan seni-ledakanmu itu pada masyarakat sekitar."

"Terimakasih, un!" Deidara senyum manis lalu beranjak pergi.

"Tobi dan Zetsu, kalian jadi pengawas pelaksanaan kegiatan Akatsuki. Jaa~ aku berangkat dulu! Hidup Akatsuki!" Pein loncat-loncat keluar. Zetsu pasang muka datar. Tobi cengo.

Waktu terus bergulir. Daerah itu kini terkenal dengan kekuatan dan kekuasaan Akatsuki. Ternyata perjuangan mereka tidak sia-sia. Daerah itu juga dikenal sebagai penghasil barang-barang unik dan tingkat kemajuan pertanian dan perikanan serta perularan. Juga perekonomian yang luar biasa meskipun masyarakatnya tidak terlalu kaya akibat penarikan upeti yang tinggi secara berkepanjangan apalagi petugasnya dikenal suka korupsi.

Semua Akatsuki kini mengenang sambil menangis terharu. Kini keinginan mereka untuk berjaya telah terkabul!

Fin.

A/N : Fic nista macam apa ini? Maaf kalo banyak kekurangan apalagi humornya yang kayanya garing nggak jelas. Belum lagi kalo ada kesalahan pengetikan yang bertebaran disanasini.. Maaf semuanyaaa.. AH STRESS~

Tapi makasih banyak buat yang sudah membaca! Dan.. boleh minta reviewnya?

Sampai ketemu lagi..


End file.
